Ancient PLL
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The girls from Pretty Little Liars in a fantasy world.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Ancient PLL**

 **Thousands of years ago in an alternative reality in a huge empire on Earth, 6 women are talking in a magnificent beautiful garden outside a white palace.**

"I wanna fight her." whines Hanna Marin.

"No fights to the death." says Queen Spencer Hastings.

"Why?" says Hanna.

"Because I don't want to see you and Mona fight." says Queen Spencer.

"Han, listen to our leader." says Aria Montgomery in a serious tone.

"Mona made me look like a poopin' kid in front of Caleb and I can't let her get away with such shit." says Hanna.

"There are reasons for a noble compromise, a none lethal duel, fought with blunt swords. Victory goes to the first warrior to knock her opponent to the floor 3 times." says Queen Spencer.

"Fuck that, it's a coward's rule-set." says Hanna in a sassy rude tone.

"Are you calling honorable Queen Ella a coward...? She was the one who instituted these rules to make sure that her warriors would slay their enemies on the battlefield and not each other." says Queen Spencer.

"Hanna, you'd better agree to those terms if you want our queen to allow the duel." says Emily Fields.

"Fuck." says Hanna in slight anger.

"Hanna, if you agree to the none lethal rules, I'll allow the duel." says Queen Spencer.

"Alright then. None lethal shit it is." says Hanna and then she turns to Mona and says in a hard angry tone "See ya in the duel-arena!"

"Your majesty...Hanna will be ready. I shall train her myself. Yes, I shall."" says Alison DiLaurentis.

"Good, Ali. Best of luck to everyone." says Queen Spencer.

4 days later.

In a large underground duel-arena, Hanna and Mona are on opposite sides of the room.

"Here ya go, Hanna-Boo." says Aria with a cute smile as she hands Hanna a sword. "Good luck, girl."

"Warriors, are you ready?" says Queen Spencer.

Hanna and Mona nod to show that they are ready.

"Let your heart guide you. Attack!" says Queen Spencer.

"I see fear in your eyes, Han." says Mona with an evil smile.

"The only woman I've ever been truly scared of was my mommy on nights when dad refused to bang her pussy." says Hanna in a confident tone.

"Prepare to lose." says Mona as she swing her sword.

"No way!" says Hanna as she block the attack.

"Oh, not bad." says Mona.

"Not too damn crappy yourself, Mona." says Hanna with a sassy smile.

Hanna swing her sword and slice off some of Mona's hair.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Bitch, you damaged my hair and I will make you pay." says Mona in anger.

Mona swing her sword and almost hit Hanna's shoulder, but at the last second, Hanna quickly side-step and avoid the attack.

Emily enter the room.

"Em, you usually don't love swordfights." says Aria.

"I'm here in an official capacity." says Emily as she hold up her white leather druid bag.

"Em, sweetie...you're aware that they fight with none lethal weapons?" says Alison.

"Ali, you might actually be kinda surprised to find out how much damage a so called 'blunt' sword can do." says Emily in a serious tone.

"Hanna, kiss your shit bye bye!" says Mona as she swing her sword and hit Hanna's left arm.

Hanna get hurt, but not enough to lose or give up.

"Fuck you." says Hanna as she thrust towards Mona's tummy.

Mona and Hanna wear thick torso armor made of hard leather and the swords are blunt so Mona don't get stabbed, but she is knocked backwards and she fall down.

"1 - 0 in Hanna's advantage." says Queen Spencer.

"Fuck." says Mona as she swing her sword and strike at Hanna's left knee.

"You're too damn slow, loser." says Hanna as she step back and avoid the attack.

"I don't think so." says Mona.

Hanna grasp the hilt of her sword with both hands and does an extra-powerful swing and knocks down Mona again, hurting her a lot.

"2 - 0 in Hanna's advantage." says Queen Spencer.

"Oh yeah! Way to go, Hanna." says Emily in joy.

"Arma Dominus Maxima!" says Hanna out loud.

Hanna's sword starts to glow with a bright blazing light of gold.

Large bolts of golden thunder jump from the tip of Hanna's sword and strike Mona, almost killing her.

"3 - 0 in Hanna's advantage." says Queen Spencer. "Victory goes to Hanna."

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Marin." says Queen Spencer as she hang the Medal of Zeladuun around Hanna's neck.

"Thanks, my queen." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, Hanna." says Queen Spencer.

"Congrats, Hanna." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks, Aria." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you managed to defeat Mona, but I must ask...who taught you such a powerful magic?" says Aria.

"My uncle did, many years ago. Before his death." says Hanna.

"Oh, okay. I understand." says Aria.

"Queen Spencer...Mona is seriously hurt." says Emily as she examine the knocked out Mona.

"I see, do everything you can to save her." says Queen Spencer.

"Aye, your highness." says Emily. "Leviotum humanensis Mona."

Mona's body starts to levitate and follow Emily where she goes.

Emily goes up to the medical chamber.

"Hanna, we should go out, you, Aria and me, to celebrate your victory." says Alison.

"Okay. We'll go to a bar tonight." says Hanna.

"Deal." says Aria and Alison.

4 hours later, Mona wake up on the bed in the medical chamber.

Next to the bed stands Emily and Mona's best friend Nicole.

"Mona, you had a duel against Hanna...she defeated you." says Nicole.

"I was the defeated by the fucking Nereth!" says Mona in anger.

"Calm down, Mona. Your body is still weak. You shouldn't be so angry right now." says Emily.

"You're right." says Mona.

"I've removed the Nereth from your blood. You'll still need to keep calm for a few hours though, until you get your strength back." says Emily. "It's not easy to recover from an attack such as the one Hanna used on you."

"Especially for someone with the Nereth huh?" says Mona.

"Yeah, but now you no longer have that weakness." says Emily.

"I'm glad for that, Emily." says Mona.

"Nicole, stay here with Mona. I need to do my weekly report to the queen." says Emily as she put on her druid robe over her shirt and pants and then leave the room.

10 minutes later, Emily enter Queen Spencer's office.

"Emily...why are you here?" says Queen Spencer.

"I'm her for my weekly report." says Emily.

"Oh yes. I forgot about that." says Queen Spencer.

"My own status is good. I feel strong. All of the patients I've treated this week are completely recovered. Including Mona, who's resting now. I've not needed to get any more supplies or any new equipment." says Emily.

"That's good. Keep doing what you do, Miss Fields. Your services are important to the empire. I value you as my druid and my friend." says Queen Spencer.

"Aww! Thank you, Queen Spencer." says Emily.

"How's your search for a new apprentice going?" says Queen Spencer.

"I've not found anyone yet who I can trust." says Emily.

"Just keep searching." says Queen Spencer.

"Yes, your majesty." says Emily.

"Okay. You may go now." says Queen Spencer.

"Thanks." says Emily as she leave the room.

25 minutes later.

"Em, can I leave the medical chamber now?" says Mona.

"Yeah, you seem to have recovered from Hanna's huge magical attack." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"No worry. Just remember, no intense activity for the rest of the day and you'll be totally fine, girl." says Emily.

"Okay. See ya." says Mona as she put on her jacket and leave the room.

"Sure." says Emily.

The next day.

Aria and Hanna drink wine and eat fried chicken in Aria's bedroom.

"Han, would you please teach me that spell, the one you used on Mona, sometime?" says Aria.

"Sure, Aria. Tomorrow, maybe?" says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah. Can we meet in the training room at seven tomorrow night then?" says Hanna.

"Oh yeah. I'll be there." says Aria.

"Awesome." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Mona survived. I've talked to her." says Aria.

"Good for her." says Hanna.

"You should be nice to her." says Aria.

"I will try." says Hanna.

"Alright, good enough." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

At the same time, Sir Caleb Rivers, Hanna's crush, return to the empire after having fought in a war hundreds of miles away. Fortunately he was not hurt at all in battle and he's 100 % fine.

He plan to surprise Hanna because she doesn't know that he's back.

"Centura rositum conjurata." says Caleb.

In a flash of magical light, ten red roses appear in Caleb's hand. They are of course for Hanna.

20 minutes later, Caleb meet up with Hanna.

"Here, beauty." says Caleb as he give Hanna the roses.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem, babe." says Caleb.

"Fregulim rubeaus alconita." says Hanna with a soft tone.

In a flash of magical light, a glass of red wine appear in Hanna's hand. She gives it to Caleb.

"Just some wine for my noble hero." says Hanna with an erotic smile.

"Thank." says Caleb.

Suddenly a red demon appear in a blaze of fire.

"I'll protect you." says Caleb as he grab his sword.

The demon try to attack Hanna, but Caleb swing his sword and cut the demon's head off, killing it.

"Awwww! Thanks for savin' my cute life. You deserve something special." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"And what might that be, my beautiful Hanna-Boo?" says Caleb.

"This." says Hanna as she goes down on her knees in front of Caleb and open up his pants.

45 minutes later.

"Mmm, that was yummy!" says a happy Hanna.

"It was nice for me too, babe." says Caleb. "You're mine now."

"Oh yeah! Forever, until the end of time, sir." says Hanna.

"Hanna Selniah Marin, would you be my wife?" says Caleb as he open his white leather belt bag and pull out a gold ring with a pink stone.

"Yes. Yes, of course." says a very happy Hanna with a smile.

"I'm glad you want to be my woman." says Caleb as he slide the ring onto Hanna's finger.

"I've been dreaming about this for years." says a very happy Hanna.

"So have I, baby." says Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb kiss each other.

The next day.

"Hanna, are you having a man in your life?" says Emily surprised when she notice the fancy ring on Hanna's finger.

"I do, actually. Caleb's back and last night he asked me to be his wife and I said yes." says Hanna.

"Awwww! That's amazing." says Emily.

"Yeah! So damn awesome." says a happy Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Hanna, I heard from Emily that Caleb asked you to marry him." says Alison.

"It's true. I'm taken, in a very good way." says Hanna.

"Have you done it with him?" says Alison.

"No, but I sucked his schlong last night and swallowed his man-seed." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Mmm, nice!" says Alison.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" says a happy Hanna.

"Congrats, Han. You're a lucky babe 'cause Caleb is a good man." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. Caleb is amazing." says Hanna.

"So will you be the mother of his kids?" says Alison.

"Maybe." says Hanna. "We haven't done it yet so I'm sure I'm not preggo, but I will probably have kids with him in the future."

"You'll be an amazing mommy and wife, Han. I know so." says Alison.

"Thanks. I hope so." says Hanna.

"Awwww!" says Alison.

"Hi, ladies." says Aria as she enter the room.

"Hi, Aria." says Alison and Hanna.

"Look, Aria. Caleb asked me to marry him." says Hanna as she show the ring.

"Caleb? I thought he was away." says Aria.

"He was, but he returned last night and asked me to marry him...and I said yes. I'm soooo fuckin' happy." says a very happy Hanna.

"Oh, well, congrats, Hanna. I'm glad you get to become Caleb's wife." says Aria with a smile.

"Yay! Zaerintenah Confugiartes Instane." says Hanna as she spin around and transform her uniform into a sexy dark-red gown.

"Nice outfit switch, babe." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Zaerintenah Confugiartes Instane." says Alison as she spin around and transform her uniform into a sexy tight black leather jumpsuit.

"Why don't you change into a sexy outfit too, Aria?" says Hanna.

"I prefer to look more noble than sexy." says Aria.

"Too bad..." says Alison.

Suddenly the entire city starts to shake asn if there was an earthquake and the sky turns black even though it's middle of the day.

"Oh no, the enemy is here." says Aria. "Figurataes Armus Jergovium."

Aria's golden sword glow with magic as it come flying to her.

"Nolithium Defigurantez Atmanto." says Alison, transforming her jumpsuit back into her uniform.

"Yolantniah Agurantis Refugutantum." says Hanna, tansforming her gown back into her uniform.

Aria, Alison and Hanna walk out onto the balcony.

They see the sky being totally black and how an army of demons approach from the sea.

"I'll inform the queen." says Alison.

"Good. I'll gather the officers." says Aria.

25 minutes later.

"Officers, we need to defend yourselves. Alison, you'll lead your soldiers on the east side of the city. Aria, you'll take your soldiers down along the west. I will take my soldiers to strike at the heart of the enemy's army." says Queen Spencer.

"What about me?" says Hanna confused.

"Your task is to guard the palace in case the rest of us fail. In other words, perhaps the most important job of them all, actually." says Queen Spencer.

"Ain't foolin' me, Queen Spencer." says Hanna. "You just wanna keep me away from the main part of the fight 'cause you think me is a little weak slutty shit-girl."

"No, Hanna. Just the opposite. Sure, sometimes I get mad at you, but I trust you as much as trust Aria and Alison. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't let you fight at all." says Queen Spencer.

Hanna beam with joy.

"Thanks, your majesty. I shall guard the palace with honor." says a very happy Hanna with a huge bright smile.

"Good, Miss Marin." says Queen Spencer with a friendly tone.

12 minutes later.

Aria ride her white horse, leading her troops down the west side of the city.

Alison ride her black horse, leading her troops along the east side of the city.

Queen Spencer ride her white horse, leading her soldiers straight against the enemy's army.

Hanna sit on her brown horse in front of her soldiers, outside the palace.

"Major Marin, are we gonna die?" says one of Hanna's soldiers.

"I hope not, Miss Rogers." says Hanna.

"My dad was crying when I left the house and mom told me that she'd miss me."

"Emma Rogers, we'll survive." says Hanna, trying to sound confident.

"Aye."

Aria and her soldiers ride along the river.

"Keep your eyes open and weapons ready." says Aria.

"Can we win?" says Katy Crow, Aria's second in command.

"Sure we can, Miss Crow. The end is not over us, trust me." says Aria.

"I hope you're right..." says Katy.

"I'm a member of a noble family so I can see some of the future and I can see that the empire is still standing almost 4 years from now." says Aria.

"That's truly nice to know." says Katy.

"Yes." says Aria.

Alison and her soldiers ride along the forest.

"Weapons at the ready." says Alison. "Keep your eyes open, the enemy is not too far away."

"People of the White Empire, get ready to die!" says a dark evil voice that roar all over the city.

"Never!" says Queen Spencer.

"Fucking bitch! Die or give up. Your people shall fall to the dark." says the evil voice.

"I will never give up." says Queen Spencer. "No matter what, my people will never join the darkness."

"Do you really think you and your lame soldiers can defeat me? I will destroy all of you unless you go voer to my side." says the evil voice.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Queen Spencer.

High above the sea, a huge demon appears and he's the one from which the evil voice comes from.

"Lord Diablo, I've defeated you once bfore and I can do it again." says Queen Spencer.

Queen Spencer throw her silver spear towards Lord Diablo.

The spear starts to glow with a bright blue light.

It hits Lord Diablo in the heart.

He roar in pain.

"Leave my empire in peace." says Queen Spencer.

"No!" roars Lord Diablo.

"Alright then..." says Queen Spencer.

The spear fly back to Queen Spencer.

"You can't kill me." says Lord Diablo.

"Yes, I can." says Queen Spencer and throw her spear again.

The spear glow with a blazing red light and strike Lord Diablo.

"Ahhhhh!" roars Lord Diablo in pain.

"I shall kill you." says Queen Spencer.

"Flames of Death!" says Lord Diablo and send a huge bolt of fire towards Queen Spencer.

Queen Spencer use her magic to create a field of energy to block Lord Diablo's attack.

"I'll never let you enslave my people. You can't win. The powerful people of the White Empire will never follow the path of evil. Not now, not ever." says Queen Spencer.

The spear fly back to Queen Spencer.

"Leave me and my people alone and in peace, ya freak! Turn back, while you still can." says Queen Spencer.

"I'll never give up." says Lord Diablo.

"Neither will I, ya perv." says Queen Spencer.

"Try to kill me." says Lord Diablo.

"As you wish. Soldiers, attack!" says Queen Spencer.

Queen Spencer and her soldiers attacks the dark army.

Queen Spencer use her spear to kill several monsters.

"Take that, losers!" scream Queen Spencer.

"Queen Spencer, we're here." says Aria as she and her soldiers appear.

"Your help is truly welcome, Aria." says Queen Spencer.

Aria swing her sword and cut down several monsters.

"May we join too?" says Alison as she and her soldiers also show up.

"Of course." says Queen Spencer.

"Awesome." says Alison as she use her sword to stab some monsters.

"Let's get 'em...all soldiers, attack!" says Queen Spencer.

Queen Spencer, Aria, Alison and all of their soldiers attacks the dark army.

Queen Spencer use her spear to kill Lord Diablo.

Soon the battle is over.

Queen Spencer and the White Empire's soldiers have won.

"The darkness is destroyed once more and this time, I hope, it will not return." says Queen Spencer with a small smile.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story.**


End file.
